


Comportamiento en el campo

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Charla después de un partido.





	Comportamiento en el campo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behaviour on the Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154906) by [Kaori_Maxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Maxwell/pseuds/Kaori_Maxwell). 



—¡Te juro que un día, heterosexual o no, te voy a aceptar la oferta! ¡Y no me mires como si no supieras de lo que hablo!

—¿De _qué_ estás hablando? —Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—DE TI, restregándote en mí con tu “hice un gol, feliz erección”. ¡De eso hablo! —Ahora ambos estaban riendo.

—¡Pero me gusta estar feliz contigo!

—Sólo espera a ver cuán feliz estarás después de que termine contigo, sabelotodo.

—¿Y exactamente qué planeas hacer? ¿Me lo harás justo en la cancha? ¡Estoy seguro de que Ronaldo tendría envidia!

—¡Agh, Poldi! —Bufó—. ¡Eres terrible!

—¿Qué? —Más risas—. Lo sabes. Puede que no seas el más bonito, pero…

—Poldi… —Dijo con un tono de advertencia.

—Oye, si yo fuera mujer, te lo haría.

Silencio. Entonces:

—Gracias, creo. Pero eso no soluciona el hecho de que me veo forzado a hacer algo sobre cómo me _jodes_ en el campo.

Sonrisa pícara.

—Como si tú tampoco fueras feliz.

—Sí, pero no te jodo enfrente de todos.

—¿Prefieres que lo haga luego en los casilleros? ¡Habría menos gente! ¡Oh! ¡O en las duchas, podríamos darle a Jens y a Torsten un infarto!

—¡Primero nos golpearían con un pedazo de jabón hasta dejarnos inconscientes!

—¿Quieres correr el riesgo?   

—Eres un loco desquiciado.

—Me amas.

—Sí, eso creo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡THIS WAS SO CUTE, OMG!
> 
> Si quieren que traduzca o escriba algo, pueden dejarme el enlace, la idea o la pareja en los comentarios o enviármelo al correo, en mi perfil.


End file.
